


Supreme Court Heaven

by RotaRegion



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Gen, Wishful Thinking, help me, im coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotaRegion/pseuds/RotaRegion
Summary: Ruth Bader Ginsburg dies and goes to a wonderful place full of other dead justices.
Kudos: 8





	Supreme Court Heaven

Ruth Bader Ginsburg finally gave way, and her soul appeared on a cloud, the form of Ginsburg wearing a pale robe with golden trim and looking as she did when she was confirmed. She noticed a banner hanging between two marble columns, a dark banner saying "Welcome RBG!" in shimmering gold letters. And standing under it was Louis Brandeis.

"Justice Brandeis, it's so... it's so great to see you, I always admired your work," said Ginsburg.

"Welcome to Supreme Court Heaven, Justice Ginsburg. You were one of the greatest Justices of this era. Don't worry, Marty gets to tag along, and we kicked out McReynolds and Taney, so don't worry about them either."

"This... it's wonderful. I no longer have to worry about my sickly body betraying me, and I get to see Justices like you."

"Let me show you to your new residence." Brandeis grabbed Ginsburg's hand and led her down a diamond-studded road. While she was on her way, she passed Oliver Wendell Holmes Jr. "You did great," he told Ginsburg.

"Thank you," she responded.

While passing Cardozo and waving to him, Ginsburg noticed William O. Douglas sitting in front of his majestic house. "You did so well continuing the right to privacy that I established," said Douglas.

Ginsburg then noticed William J. Brennan and Thurgood Marshall linking arms, and greeted them. "You were such great Justices."

"You were too," said Brennan.

"If only I could have shared the bench with you," said Marshall.

As Ginsburg continued, she noticed William Rehnquist and John Paul Stevens saying they missed her a lot. Then, Ginsburg and Brandeis got to a house that looked sort of like the Supreme Court, with a marble front and elaborate gable, but much bigger. The phrase carved above the entrance similar to that of the Supreme Court's was "lead others to join you." A golden statue of Ginsburg stood in front of the house, wearing a dissent jabot and holding a set of scales, upon which were weighed a male and a female symbol. 

And at the bottom of the steps was Antonin Scalia.

"Nino..." Ginsburg welled up upon seeing him again.

"Ruth, you're back!" he shouted. They hugged each other for a second. "Can we at least continue our debates about what the Court did this time? And go to the opera together?"

"Certainly." Ginsburg grinned at Scalia, then Brandeis grabbed her hand and led her up into her new home. 

They entered through a golden entry room, and walked into a kitchen with endless bottles of wine. Brandeis led Ginsburg through the supreme mansion, showing her the replica of her chambers, the jabot room featuring jabots from all places and times, and finally her bedroom.

Sprawled out on the fluffy bed was Marty Ginsburg.

Ginsburg immediately cuddled Marty and gave him a kiss. "I love you so much, sweet Marty."

"My Ruth, I love you, and I'm so happy we're together again."

"Who knows what that will mean for the Court?"

"I don't know, but even if it does go downhill, we'll still have each other."


End file.
